Recently, with a development in chip technology such as CCD or CMOS, a camera lens assembly develops toward a high-pixel and miniaturization field. In order to meet such trend, a miniaturization and a high imaging performance are further required for the camera lens assembly applied to a portable electronic device.
The mainstream camera lens assembly at present generally includes five lenses, which faces difficulty in meeting a demand for analysis of higher pixel and higher quality, so it is necessary to increase the amount of lenses. However, an increase of the amount of lenses has a disadvantage on the miniaturization and lightweight of the camera lens assembly.